Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting a travel path of an unmanned work vehicle for when an operation is carried out by the autonomously-traveling unmanned work vehicle together with a manned work vehicle that accompanies the unmanned work vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A technique for setting an operation route in an agricultural field through a so-called teaching run has hitherto been known, wherein a tractor provided with a position detector and a direction detector is driven in the agricultural field and the positions of corners are detected. (See, for example, Patent Document 1.)